This invention is directed to a document processing system and method. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method for holding and deleting document processing requests received from a remote user until user input of instructions at a receiving document processing device.
Generally, a business user modifies, edits, or creates electronic documents from a variety of locations using a personal portable electronic device, such as a laptop computer or a personal data assistant. Locations can vary and include mass transportation, such as while traveling, an office, a home, a coffee shop, and the like. The user is then able to edit or otherwise modify or create electronic documents from any location, provided the user has a portable electronic device. However, the user does not typically travel with a document processing device. When a user desires to output a document, the user must locate a document processing location that is capable of interfacing with the user's personal electronic device and is able to output the electronic document in accordance with the user's commands. Document processing services that are provided outside of traditional office settings, such as airports, hotels, or retail establishments, are used to propagate or to generate electronic documents. Typically, once the user has determined to make use of remote document processing services, the user sends the document to a selected location for output. Unfortunately, the document processing device performing the selected document processing service is usually situated in a public place, affording little to no privacy regarding the output of documents. Secure output is not possible, unless the user is directly present and even then, other jobs may be pending.
Therefore, there is a need for a document processing system and method for holding and deleting received document processing requests associated with a document processing queue.